Inappropriate
"Inappropriate" is the second episode of the first season of NewsRadio. Synopsis After giving a "Where Are They Now?" report on air, Matthew learns from Beth and Dave that he mispronounced the last name of Joey Buttafuoco, and he freaks out once he realizes the possibility of backlash from either the FCC of Mr. Buttafuoco's attorneys. Lisa attempts to take charge and suggest a course of action to Jimmy, while Dave feels like she is undermining his authority. Joe, however, encourages Matthew to make more mistakes in hopes of selling blooper tapes. Dave and Lisa continue to argue about how to handle the situation, with Dave proposing that they go out for dinner so he doesn't have to argue on an empty stomach. The next day, he returns to the office in time to listen to Catherine complaining about Bill constantly looking at her. As Bill goes off to try to sweet talk her, Dave has an awkward encounter with Lisa at the coffee machine. Suspicious that something is going on, Beth finds out from Dave that he and Lisa made out the previous night, but he swears her to secrecy. She warns him that everyone else will soon find out once they have an ugly scene in the office, like the one she once had with a FedEx guy. Lisa stops by Dave's office to discuss their encounter in private, and come to the agreement that their relationship would be unprofessional. though she awkwardly suggests keeping it a secret, much to Dave's surprise. They both join in a brief impromptu birthday party thrown by Bill for Catherine, who is very annoyed by the gesture. Realizing that Dave doesn't feel the same way, Lisa avoids him and refuses to talk about it further. Beth observes another awkward encounter between Dave and Lisa the next day. This time, he admits that they "did it" the previous night after meeting for coffee to try to work things out. Lisa gets mad at him for telling Beth, and they both decline to go to the lunch that Bill is throwing in honor of Catherine's birthday. When Beth returns from lunch, she finds them still apparently at odds. Once she leaves, however, Dave and Lisa straighten up their clothes and furniture after having done it in the office. They are interrupted by Matthew, who is still paranoid that he's going to be fired over the Buttafuoco situation, but Dave assures him that his job is safe. Beth tries to warn Lisa that she is going to get herself in trouble, but is quickly distracted by the arrival of the new express deliveryman, with whom she has a quickie. Dave and Lisa observe the tension between Bill and Catherine from the birthday party, only for Bill to later tell them that they had attempted a secret office romance four years prior and their relationship has never recovered. Quotes Dave: "Look, what is with you, I mean, do you really think you can do this job better?" Lisa: "Haven't I been clear on that?" Dave: "Well, alright, it would be easier for you, 'cause I mean you wouldn't have someone like you haranguing you all the time." Jimmy: "Matthew, I'm just glad you didn't do a story about Forrest Tucker." Matthew: "I, don't... I don't get it." Jimmy: "Think about it." (walks away) Matthew (laughing, to himself): "Oh, 'cause he thinks I'd say Torrest..." (cut to credits) Lisa: "Well, what if Mr. Buttafuoco sues us?" Dave: "Oh, for what, defamation of character? Like we can help him with that." '' Jimmy: ''"Boy, do I love a good party. You love a good party, Joe? Joe: "That's why I went to college, sir. It's also why I didn't graduate." Jimmy: "Yeah, me neither, so what? Didn't stop me from building a million dollar empire. Didn't stop you from becoming, uh... what do you do again?" Joe: "Electrician." Jimmy: "Well, things were different in my day." Matthew: "Mr. James." Jimmy: "Present." Matthew: "Buttafuoco." (pronounced correctly) Jimmy:'' "Well, Buttafuoco to you, too, Matthew. If you'd said it that way on the air, we probably wouldn't have lost two sponsors this morning." '' Credits Main Cast Dave Foley as Dave Nelson Stephen Root as Jimmy James Andy Dick as Matthew Brock Maura Tierney as Lisa Miller Vicki Lewis as Beth Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke Phil Hartman as Bill McNeal Guest Stars Kenny Johnston as Danny Trivia In-Universe Dave and Lisa begin their romantic relationship. Bill and Catherine were previously involved in an office romance, but it didn't work out. Production First appearance of Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli, the new station electrician. First appearance of Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke, taking over the role from Ella Joyce. First appearance of the standard Season 1-3 opening credit sequence, consisting of a montage of Manhattan street scenes. Dave Foley's name appears in a shot of the World Trade Center Twin Towers. Foley played Dave Nelson on the show. Coincidentally, the towers were nicknamed "David" and "Nelson", after the two Rockefeller brothers who were instrumental in the development of the original complex. The producers aimed to subvert the commonly-used "Will they or won't they?" sexual tension by establishing the Dave/Lisa romance early on and having to deal with its aftermath throughout the series.